Ammunition (DXHR)
This page lists all munitions in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, along with their descriptions. * The content is not described in full detail on this page. For details, please see the respective articles. 10MM Pistol Ammo Brass Royals 10mm Pistol Ammunition Description: A box of 10x25mm, 155 grain, high performance rounds, specially designed to deliver stopping power and negligible drop or rise above point-of-aim when deployed by a 10mm pistol. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory usage: 1x2 Stacking: 50 Used by: 10mm pistol Combat Rifle Ammo '' Osprey Combat Rifle Flechettes'' Description: Titanium-cored, fin-stabilized, discarding-sabot, .303 caliber rounds manufactured for use in any military-field combat rifle. Manufacturer: Osprey GmbH Inventory usage: 1x2 Stacking: 50 Used by: Combat rifle Crossbow Arrows '' Guillaume Tell Golden Arrows'' Description: Polycarbonate, carbide-tipped fin-stabilized bolts, optimized to offer stealth, grace, and accuracy when hand-loaded into a crossbow. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Used by: Crossbow Grenade Launcher Ammo '' 40x46mm HE Grenade cartridges'' Description: Kaiga's 40x46mm high-explosive ballistic shot grenade munitions for deployment in anti-personnel actions and against armored targets can be used with the G-87 Grenade Launcher. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Used by: Grenade launcher Heavy Rifle Ammo '' 5.56 EDCA specification Full Metal Jacket Rounds'' Description: A blended-metal load of 5.56x45mm rimless bottleneck cartridges, capable of extreme ballistic velocities and tight-core-pattern, post-impact fragmentation when deployed by a heavy rifle. Manufacturer: Synergies Ltd. Inventory usage: 2x3 Squares Used by: Heavy rifle Laser Rifle Battery '' Lithium Ion Nanowire Anode (LINA) Cell'' Description: An energy-dense battery pack that utilizes silicon nanowire anode technology and is capable of storing over ten times the power of a conventional cell; it is optimized for deployment by the LS-66 Laser Rifle. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group Used by: Laser rifle Machine Pistol Ammo '' Blue Dot 9mm Parabellum'' Description: A carton of 9x19mm rimless bullets designed with added recoil restraint and over-penetration control, for use in rapid-fire machine pistoly-type firearms. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd Inventory usage: 1x2 Squares Stacking: 50 Used by: Machine pistol P.E.P.S Energy Pack '' SmartCell © Pulsed Energy Charge Pack Description: A military specification, double-vial binary magazine containing a fluid matrix and liquid nitrogen cooling chamber, and manufactured exclusively for use as ammunition in the Connaught Technologies Pulsed Energy Projection System (P.E.P.S) Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group Inventory usage: 1x2 Used by: PEPS Plasma Capsules '' Dense Plasma Focus (DPF) Capsules Description: Compact high-energy plasma reservoir capsules, custom-designed for the Connaught Technologies Hi-NRG Plasma Lance. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group Used by: Plasma rifle Revolver Ammo '' Heavy Weights .357 Magnum Special'' Description: A carton of rimmed, .357 caliber, jacketed hollow point (JHP) bullets, optimized for high-energy transfer and stopping power when deployed by revolver-type firearms. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory usage: 1x2 Used by: Revolver Rockets '' High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) Semi-Smart Rocket'' Description: 84mm, semi-guided, high explosive, anti-installation/anti-armor rocket munitions for use against all light armor targets and non-hardened installations when deployed by the appropriate launcher. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory usage: 1x2 Stacking: 2 Used by: Rocket launcher Shotgun Cartridges '' Halfbacks Special Edition Shotgun Cartridges'' Description: 12 gauge, double-ought buckshot cartridges specially created for use in any shotgun-style firearm. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Used by: Shotgun, Double-barrel shotgun Sniper Rifle Ammo '' .416 Ultrasonic Heavy Caliber Long Range rounds'' Description: A carton of .416 caliber, 142 grain, long-distance sniper bullets, optimized to deliver force projection over 3000 fps when deployed at extreme ranges. Manufacturer: Synergies Ltd. Inventory usage: 1x2 Stacking: 20 Used by: Sniper rifle, Silenced sniper rifle Stun Gun Darts '' HD3 High Density Discharge Darts'' Description: Short-range, high-density, deep capacitance electroshock dart round, capable of delivering an electromuscular disruption charge of up to 20,000 volts when deployed in any stun gun-type weapon. Manufacturer: Bobson Synthetics Group Inventory usage: 1x2 Stacking: 20 Used by: Stun gun Tranquilizer Darts '' Soft Strike anesthetic capture rounds'' Description: A carton of dart-tipped projectiles with integral quick-discharge anesthetic reservoirs, capable of penetrating light armor or thick hide when deployed by tranquilizer-style firearms. Manufacturer: Kaiga Ltd. Inventory Usage: 1x2 Squares Used by: Tranquilizer rifle Typhoon Ammo '' Typhoon Explosive System Ammunition Pack'' Description: A pack of 10mm gauge, stainless steel ball bearings, molded in a frangible diffusion matrix and spin-stabilized for maximum range when deployed by the Typhoon Explosive System augmentation. Manufacturer: Sea-Tec Ltd. Inventory Usage: 1x2 Squares Used by: Typhoon Explosive System Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items Category:Ammunition